


I'll Show You A Sweet Dream Tonight

by Cryptkeeper (orphan_account), VultureLovesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Allies, BAMF Tom Riddle, Blood Magic, Creepy harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death Magic, First War with Voldemort, Harry Changes His Name, Harry Is Pretending to be His Other Self's Cousin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Marauders' Era, Master of Death Harry Potter, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, No Boy-Who-Lived, Parseltongue, Prankster Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort, The Coffin House, The Potters Live, Time Travel, Time Travler Harry Is Helios Peverell, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter as Allies, Two Harry Potters, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptkeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happens when a bored, slightly insane, and very wronged necromancer gets his hands on a time turner? Nothing good, I should warn you, nothing good at all.</p><p>Adopted By VultureLovesong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unpredictable Consequences of Necromancers And Time Traveling

**I'll Show You A Sweet Dream Tonight by KissTheBoogeyman**

**Chapter One ~ The Unpredictable Consequences of Necromancers And Time Traveling**

** **

It is the last day of October, the year is 1981, and the Dark Lord Voldemort makes his way triumphantly to the home of the Potters. Tonight he shall kill the child, the one deemed by a prophet as his so called defeater, before he has the chance to become strong enough to be a threat. He moves with purpose and manic glee, only stopped a few times by a muggle or two with compliments on his "costume." How scared they would be to know the bone pale snake-like features and blood red eyes he sports are no mere costume. It is a transformation only those of his bloodline can do. Not that it is known that the horrible monstrous look he sports is reversible, and that he is, in fact, still human and not, as Dumbledore insists, irrevocably tainted by some form of truly horrendous dark magic.

He reaches number 17 Godric's Hallow with ease, and politely knocks on the door. It is Samhain after all, a powerful magical day reduced to a day of dressing as whorish as possible and begging for sweets at the door. There is laughter from inside the house, and shortly after Voldemort knocks, James Potter opens the door chuckling merrily, dressed up like a Roman Centenarian. His face pales at the sight of him and he shoves the Dark Lord out the door and dives for his wand.

"Lily, take Harry and run!" he yells as Voldemort blows open the door.

The red haired witch scoops up the long skirts of her princess gown and grabs the fifteen month old boy from the floor where he had been playing. James Potter may be an experienced Auror, and he gets a few spells out, but it only takes a simple disarming spell to send his wand flying and leaving him defenseless.

Voldemort grins and swishes his wand. "Avada-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." someone interrupts.

Everyone freezes, from James Potter who looks like he is ready to body slam Voldemort if it means giving Lily time to run with Harry, to Lily Evans Potter, already halfway up the stairs with her child cradled protectively in her arms, to Voldemort, his wand raised with the killing curse still on his tongue. All eyes turn on the person sitting nonchalantly on the Potters' sofa. He is quiet petite, dressed in simple but elegant black robes with the hood raised, and a black and silver Venetian half mask covers the top half of his face. What they can see of him is waist length pitch black hair hanging loosely out from under his hood, a thin pale chin and smirking lips, and eyes so vividly green they glow like the killing curse.

Curiosity is his greatest weakness. "And why, pray tell, should I not kill him?" Voldemort asks.

The mysterious newcomer chuckles. "Well, I am afraid I was meaning all of them. The prophecy is a trap, and only by killing James and Lily Potter will such a thing come to pass. Not to mention you will mark the child as your equal, and you will cause your own temporary death, and you will loose Severus Snape's undying loyalty for killing the woman he loves. It really is best if you if you just leave the Potters and the Longbottoms to die another day and ignore the false prophecy."

By now they are all giving him incredulous looks. "Are you a seer?" James Potter asks suspiciously.

A derisive snort is what he gets in answer. "As if. Divination is a load of malarkey. I'm just a bored time-traveling necromancer from nineteen years in the future."

Voldemort scoffs. "Everyone knows necromancers are just pathetic witches and wizards who like to pretend they can raise the dead. I have dealt with my fair share of necromancers but your so called art is a bunch of hogwash." he states. "And as if I am stupid enough to fall for a pathetic story like that. Bored time-traveler? As if!"

That earns him a chuckle, and then a rotting falling apart owl swoops in through the window and lands on his shoulder, prompting the two Potter parents to screech and the Dark Lord to stand quite still as he eyes the zombified bird on his shoulder with distaste, fascination, and fear. The necromancer calls the bird to himself, pets it, then sends it out the window.

"I promise I won't lie about anything tonight." he says. "It is the least I can do. Trust me, for I know the outcome of this story very well."

It is then that Voldemort looks at Lily Evans Potter, or more specifically at her eyes. Brilliant Avada Kedavra green, standing out in stark contrast to her pale skin like someone dipped bright green paint over her irises. They are an exact match to those of the fifteen month old in her arms, and the exact match to those of the man who is no longer a mystery.

"You are their son." it isn't a question, but it still demands an answer.

"Once upon a time, yes I was." The two Potters suck in shocked breaths. "I go by Helios Peverell these days though."

"You're our son?" Lily breaths. "My Harry? My boy?"

He sighs. "Yes, and no." he says gently. "I am afraid it is a long story."

Voldemort puts his wand away. "Well, I am sure I am not the only one who wants to hear it, so spill."

The two Potters sit down as well, and the time-traveler sighs. He shifts in his seat and takes down his hood. He removes his mask as well. He is young, probably seventeen at most by his looks. It is easier to see the resemblance now. He has his mother's strait narrow nose, sharp cheekbones, and big long lashed doe-eyes. He has his father's thin face, his smirking lips, and his pale skin with very light, almost unnoticeable, freckles. His hair is tamed with its long length, but it still has a wildness to it, and a red shine under the light that obviously came from his mother.

"I would like to hear the story." Lily prompts.

"I will have to give you the shortened version for now, but maybe one day I will tell you every last detail. My story starts two months before today, when Voldemort decided that Harry Potter was the boy who best fit the prophecy and focused all his efforts on finding the Potters. This very day a follower of his begged him to spare the life of Lily Potter, only Lily, and it was a request that would not be denied." he starts. "Latent ancient magic recognized this as a vow, a promise. Fast forward to Samhain 1981, when Voldemort finally goes after the Potters. Tonight in my life you both die. Voldemort gives Lily three chances to step aside, but Lily keeps begging that he take her instead. He agrees, and the promise between the Dark Lord and Severus Snape recognizes this transfer. By attempting to kill Harry Potter Voldemort causes the killing curse to backlash, ripping his soul from his body and leaving poor orphaned Harry with only a scar and fame for surviving a killing curse and defeating a Dark Lord at fifteen months. Sirius Black goes after Peter and he is framed for murder, thrown in Azkaban without a trial. Harry meanwhile grew up under your sister's care, and I will not pretend it was a kind life. He grew never knowing anything of you two or magic, locked in a boot cupboard and treated like a Malfoy house elf for most of his life. In his first year Voldemort possesses a teacher trying to get the Philosopher's stone, and Harry defeats him again. In second year a certain diary is slipped into the school and a little girl is possessed to open the Chamber of Secrets. Once again Harry defeats the foe. In third year Sirius Black escapes Azkaban and he meets both his Godfather's, but Peter escapes to join Voldemort out of fear. In fourth year Harry is forced into a deadly tournament and st the end of the year an innocent boy dies and Voldemort has been resurrected. In his fifth year no one is willing to believe Voldemort is back. They send a ministry worker who terrorizes the students, but in the end of the year the truth is out, and Sirius is dead. Sixth year is spent in paranoia, learning how to defeat Voldemort, and it ends with Dumbledore dying. In seventh year the Death Eaters have control over the school and Harry and two friends spend all of it on the run searching for certain special items that will cause the downfall of Voldemort. In the end there is a huge battle at Hogwarts, and Harry kills Voldemort for good. But he has been touched by death too many times by then, and it has made it's mark. He keeps himself locked away as he tries to suppress his necromancy, seeing it as a dark curse, but soon he finds out that his whole life was manipulated to have him take the fall for many things. He goes to Azkaban, where on the Halloween shortly after he turns twenty, he receives a note from a friend containing a time-turner. That is where our stories match up, when Harry spins the time turner as much as it will allow and lands exactly nineteen years in the past, where I now sit."

The other occupants in the room shiver, though Voldemort remains unmoved. Voldemort nods. "I will believe you for now, but I demand that you give proof to these claims later." He states. "I must know though, other than to save your parents and apparently myself, what is your plan in coming here tonight."

Helios Peverell smiles wickedly, all sharp teeth and mischief. His old parents tremble at the sight, and even Voldemort shivers ever so slightly. "I am glad you asked." He practically purrs, leaning forward so that he is looking the Dark Lord directly in his wine red eyes.

"Why do I have the feeling that none of us are going to like this?" Lily mutters.

"Because you probably won't." he shrugs. "I shall become your ally in winning this war. I will not be a death eater, I will bow to no man, but I will help you dominate this world because I know of the goals you really hope to accomplish once the war is won. In return for information on the future, you will not pursue the prophecy, and you will not drag anyone under seventeen into the war. I will ask that you also remove the curse on the Defense position, but that is not a requirement. You will turn Peter Pettigrew over to face his rightful punishment for betraying my parents. That is all I ask. I will give you a few days to actually think over my offer if you want, and you may send a letter to me or come give me an answer where I work, and The Coffin House in Knockturn Alley." he turns to his family. "As for you two, I would like to know you, but I can understand if my being a Dark Lord necromancer on the opposing side of this war is a deal breaker. I will not force my company upon you or upturn your lives just because I wish to know my parents."

James gives him a soft look. "For all that you're lifestyle choices are not what I would wish for, you are still my son." He says decisively. "I would not turn you away in a million years. You may visit us whenever you like, as Helios or Harry."

Lily nods. "Your father is right you know." She says. "I would love to have you around as long as you don't try to be a bad influence on Harry or the babies."

Both Voldemort and Helios give her startled looks as she puts a hand to her stomach. "You're pregnant?" He whispers, and she nods.

"Four months." James answers for her. "A boy and a girl. We already decided on Alice Lily and Sirius Remus, but if you want we can change it a little. You are their brother after all."

"Useless followers." Voldemort snarls when Helios doesn't say anything, too busy being completely stunned to silence. "Utterly useless. I should know this kind of thing." Then he stands up and gives them all a sharp look. "I shall give you an answer in three days. You will know if I don't come kill them that I have accepted your proposal. For now I'll let you have your pathetic family reunion. And now, since I am no longer killing you, I am going to go home and plot world domination."

Helios snorts. "Don't let him lie to you. He's totally going to torture Peter for being a useless spy and then take a nap." Voldemort just rolls his eyes and Apparates away without even a pop.

Not even two seconds later Sirius is skidding in through the door with his wand at the ready. "Oh thank the goddess!" Sirius pants. "Peter wasn't at his house, and your door is thrown off it's hinges, and you have no clue what it is like thinking I was going to walk in here to see you three dead on the flo- who they hell is this guy?" he interrupts himself when he notices Helios.

James laughs and points to Harry. "Future version of our son. He came to save us from Voldemort." he says. "It's a long story."

Sirius nods but looks completely lost. "Just call me Helios, or Hel." He says as he stretches out and then curls onto one cushion of the couch so that his godfather can sit down. "I haven't been Harry Potter since they locked me in Azkaban for being a dark lord. Standard stereotypical necromancer prejudice right there, just saying. Anything even the slightest bit different was instantly labeled dark and thrown into a cell. At least there weren't any dementors there while I was in Azkaban though."

"Okay." Sirius says. "It's nice to meet you Helios."

He grins. "It's nice to meet you too. I could say nice to meet you again, but in my life I didn't know about you until I was thirteen when you escaped Azkaban, and at first I thought you were out to kill me, so maybe a new start is better." The dog animagus doesn't look amused at all. Helios yawns. "I'm tired. Wake me up when it's Tuesday."

"Umm, why Tuesday." Sirius asks.

"I start work on Tuesday." He grumbles. "Also, Tom is going to give me an answer on Tuesday." At the confused noises the three make he rolls his eyes. "Oh right, Voldie. It's nicer to call him Tom than Voldie though."

Sirius stares. "Do I even want to know?"

"No." Lily says. Harry giggles innocently in his mother's arms, completely content, and not knowing that anything important happened today.


	2. You Should Fear More Than You Know

**I'll Show You A Sweet Dream Tonight by KissTheBoogeyman**

**Chapter Two ~ You Should Fear More Than You Know**

****

The shock and fear doesn't set in for an almost embarrassingly long time.

It probably should come sooner, Sirius reminds them of the events after all. He is the one who insists every day that they are being too lax, too trusting, considering Voldemort had just broken into their house and was about to kill them all. He is the one acting paranoid and terrified as they should be after they tell him how everything went down. But it doesn't really hit them until that Tuesday morning when the man claiming to be their son leaves for his job, and Lily watches the door close behind him, and she just happens to stare too long at the scratched chipped paint by the hinges that only days earlier were blown apart, and for some reason that is when it all hits her.

The dishes she has in her hands crash to the floor, and she sinks down into the broken glass, luckily somehow missing the most of the shards, shaking like a leaf. James is in the kitchen in less that a second, popping into the room in front of her instantly at the first sign of distress. "Lily flower, what is it? What happened?" He asks.

"We could be dead." She hisses, trembling and wide eyed as she stares at the door.

"What?" James gives her a confused look.

"HE was in our house! HE was in our living room. HE sat on our couch James!" Lily's voice gets higher in pitch with ever sharply whispered word. "Oh my gods, James we aren't safe here anymore. The Fucking Dark Lord knows where we live. He's friends with a man we have let into our house without fully investigating whether he really is our son or not. How can we trust him? Why did we trust him? Oh James, What about Harry? What if this is a trap to try and get to Harry?!"

By this point James is looking no less fearful than she is feeling, staring at the three costumes still laying on the floor where he dumped all the laundry after hearing the crash. "You're right." he whispers. With that he stands like a man possessed, and sends out a patronus to Dumbledore, watching the silvery stag disappear to do as asked, taking the sudden warmth that spreads through them away in it's wake.

Helios looks up from the book resting on the grime covered counter he is leaning against when he hears one of his customers let out an uncharacteristically womanly scream and another say "My Lord" followed by a thump. The three other occupants in the store are staring wide eyed at a truly terrifying man, pale as bone with snakelike features and stiff black robes, twirling his wand around in his hands with a devious little smirk, like he knows all too well how he is scaring the pathetic false necromancers that frequent his shop. One of them is on his knees, bowing to his lord as said dark Lord ignores him.

"Hello dear." Helios greets, feeling a thrill of glee at how much more unnerved his costumers look as he addresses the most feared Dark Lord in centuries like he is a mere human lover or something. Voldemort's eyebrow twitches.

"Dear?" He asks, sounding like he would very much like to reach across the counter and beat Helios's face into the counter top for daring to call him anything other than Supreme Lordliness.

"It is your own fault, I will have you know." Helios says, hoisting himself up unto the counter so that he is sitting facing his once nemesis. "You are the one who put a taboo on your name, which I will have you know only doesn't work if you are in a place under a Fidelius charm, and you haven't been kind enough to share the secret with your followers. You aren't going to respond well if I call you by name, and I suspect Voldie is out of the question, so what then, dear, am I to call you?"

"My Lord." He answers. "Like everyone else I am in contact with."

"I am no mere follower." He tells the snake-man. "I hold no one above me, and I call no one my lord. I thought I made it abundantly clear that I am to be an ally, not some sniveling worm at your feet."

Voldemort makes a noise that is oddly similar to a childish huff, and rolls his eyes. "Fine, Peverell, but you are the one who gain my followers respect. I expect you to show up at this address, tonight at seven sharp and no later, and I will be testing your story. If your story turns out to be true, then I will introduce you to my followers as my ally, but if it does not stand under the tests, you will die and I shall tear the potters apart limb from limb and let them die of agony to spite you."

Helios laughs. "Then I look forward to seeing you at seven, dear." Voldemort makes another annoyed huff sound, and storms out of _The Coffin House_  to the sound of Helios's laughing and the high squeals of the customers, and one "Good day, My Lord", as they attempt to dive out of his path. Silence reigns for a full two minutes after the dark lord has left before Helios breaks it. "Geeze, it sounds like a cemetery in here." then he pauses. "Actually cemeteries are very loud. So much death, so many people wanting to get their say."

"You were just flirting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in case you are too thick to realize exactly what you were doing!" Dalia Rosier hisses at him. "Of course we are going to be too scared to talk. Gods be good, lad, first you turn out to be one of the first true necromancers born in over four centuries, and now you are showing interest in someone who looks like that, someone I might add will very likely kill you for setting a toe on the line. If I didn't know that you would not be able to function properly at all I would think you had contracted the flesh curse that has wiped out nearly all of your kind."

The black haired man shrugs. "He is too fun to rile up, and I am quite favored by death." He tells the old woman. "But for what it is worth I have known that man for nearly all my life, and I consider him a dear friend even if he doesn't know me well enough to remember me just yet."

Cantankerous Nott twists a corpse wax candle in his hands thoughtfully. "Are you really planning on joining My Lord in the cause?"

"If all goes to plan, yes. We have an arrangement." he says.

"Then I will see you at the meeting tonight I suppose." he says. "And I wish to purchase a box of twelve of these candles."

"Do you want them natural or colored?" Helios asks.

"Natural." The man answers.

"That will be sixteen sickles." He says

Nott pays with a galleon and takes his bag. "Keep the change. Pleasure doing business with you Lord Peverell." Nott says.

"And you as well, Lord Nott." he answers.


	3. The Eccentricities Of A Dead Man

**I'll Show You A Sweet Dream Tonight by KissTheBoogeyman**

**Chapter Three ~ The Eccentricities Of A Dead Man**

** **

Severus Snape is one of the last to arrive of the actually quite large group of Death Eaters swarming inside the halls of the Dark Lord's manor. A few days ago their lord went to kill the Potters, but they have had no idea what went on. All they know is thst he is slive and so are the Potters. They are all very anxious. However, he isn't paying attention to the other death eaters. He has already counted them all. He knows their names. He doesn't need them to take down their hoods and remove their masks, because there is not a single new face in the crowd, but there is sn unknown person likely to be dead soon, for he is boldly sitting in their lord's throne like he belongs there.

He looks young, what Severus can see of him, and he is dressed unlike the rest of them in his all black garb without over robes, and a mask that Severus is half certain is made of human bones. He is wearing a wide brimed hat with a red ribbon and what look to be strings of human teeth sewn in a loop around it. He is small and he has long black hair hanging in a braid over his shoulder to his waist. His eyes are violent green and glowing. At his feet lies a rotted golden unicorn bleeding dark silver all over the throne.

The dark lord walks in, but surprisingly he doesn't instantly shoot off a killing curse at the daring person sitting in his throne. In fact he just gives him an unimprssed look. "Get off my throne Hell spawn." he says.

The idiot purrs, fucking purrs. "Make me."

Voldemort flicks a finger and sends him flying all the way across the room and through a wall. He smirks and sits down. The death eaters shiver in horror or elation at the blatant display of power, especially since he never seemed quite that powerful before. Snape has enough time to feel sorry for the stupid bastard before he is suddenly appearing with cackle, balancing atop the Dark Lord's throne like he wasn't just thrown through a wall.

"Flirt." the stranger chirps.

Voldemort glares at him, then he tilts his head. "Do you have human teeth sewn into your hat?"

"Yes." he answers. Beside him, Nott snorts, and Severus has to wonder if he knows the stranger. He doesn't have to wonder long. "Oh good evening Lord Nott."

"Good evening Lord Peverell." he returns.

Peverell? There hasn't been a Peverell for nearly four hundred years. "Tell me dear, did the candles do you well?"

"Yes." Nott answers. "I found them most useful. They did leave my home smelling like an open grave though."

"Well that's to be expected when you try to wake the dead when the veil between life and death isn't open." Peverell sounds completely unapologetic. "And also, you were using candles made from the wax a body creates after death. Of course your home is going to smell like a corpse. You should get used to it. You're a necromancer after all."

"If you are quite finished Helios." Voldemort growls.

"Oh don't be jealous precious." Peverell purs at the Dark Lord. "You're still my favorite."

Oh would you look at that. The Dark Lord has a bulging vein on his forehead. That's never happened before. Peverell goes flying through a wall again. "Stay there until I call you." he orders. "And take your pet with you."

There is a high pitched giggle and then the unicorn is getting up and walking off to where the creepy man just flew through the wall, intestines tangling around it's legs, one eye swinging dead and bloody out of his socket. Severus watches it walk past, and then the follower beside him faints. Voldemort makes an exasperated noise and the necromancer crackles from behind a wall.

"Is this an intervention?" James Potter jumps as Helios Peverell comes into the house, a rotted undead unicorn following after him like a terrifying shadow. He is wearing black clothes, a hat decorated with human teeth, and he is holding gloves and a mask made of bone in his hands. "Am I going to get the 'Dark Arts Are Bad For Your Health' talk? It is ever so droll. My dear friends gave it to me often in the future."

"No." Dumbledore answers. "I am here to make sure you are who you claim to be, my boy." he looks at his unicorn. "You know, I have a friend who would absolutely love a resurrected unocorn as a pet."

"Dear Hagrid." Helios smiles. "How is he doing?"

Dumbledore smiles. "He is doing well." then at the clearing of Lily's throat he steaitens up. "Right, do you mind if we use veritaserum on you."

Helios shrugs. "Not at all, but it would be a terrible waste seeing as I am immune to it's effects." he yawns. "But you do have an untampered pensive in your office, and if you add it to the liquid with my memories then they will not be able to be changed to be untruthful. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." James says. "Sorry that we are being paranoid."

Helios snorts. "You should be. Strange necromancer shows up in your house with an insane story about time travel, you would be an idiot to simply believe it." he grabs a handful of floo powder. "Your office still connected?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answers, and then the necromancer is vanishing in green flames, followed by Lily, and then Dumbledore. James is the last.


End file.
